1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ladders and more specifically it relates to a ladder guard which will stabilize the latter on an uneven surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ladders have been provided in prior art that contain side rails which are of a specific size, so that when placed upon an uneven surface, the ladders will not be stationary making a dangerous situation for a people when using the ladders. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.